


Tinsel

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know that it’s possible this could be a dangerous undertaking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LdyJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LdyJedi).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013

“You know that it’s possible this could be a dangerous undertaking.”

Karla turned to look at the boys. “As if there is any part of our lives that haven’t been built upon danger?”

It was Chaosti that cleared his throat and replied. “We haven’t generally made a habit of trying to break into Uncle Saetan’s study.”

Jaenelle tilted her head and then smiled. “We’re not exactly breaking in.”

“It has a Red Lock on the door, Jaenelle,” Khardeen pointed out.

“And Jaenelle wears the Black,” Gabrielle reminded them. “If Uncle Saetan really wanted us to stay out, then he would have used a Black lock, therefore sending a clear signal to stay away.”

It was frightening when the four girls tried to use semantics to explain why something that they were doing wasn’t in the least bit wrong.

“Besides,” Morghann said in a perfectly logical tone. “It’s not like we’re going to be doing anything bad. We’re simply going to get into the study and make it a little more festive as a Winsol surprise for him.”

“A few floating balls of sparkly stuff and some lights and nothing could possibly go wrong,” Jaenelle said with a smile that always meant trouble.

And that was why at Winsol dinner, Saetan was still picking glitter and tinsel out of his hair…


End file.
